Kamen Rider Blood-Burning World
by Shadow knight39
Summary: The newest chapter in the world of Kamen Rider Rush and Witch. Set in the City of Asgardia, a melting pot created after the decision for Kaijin and Humans to live in peace, Adele Soma-Tomari has come to the city in an attempt to solve a rash of missing Kaijin and Human assassinations related to that of magic. Along the wide, she encounters a demonic Rider called Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider**

 **Blood**

 _*The roar of bike engines rings through the night air as the story begins under the full moonlight. A large and bustling city with lights eclipsing the very stars above. Speeding through the city streets are various bikers riding on steel vehicles rushing through traffic. Riding on these motorcycles were just rebellious teenagers laughing like maniacs.*_

"Yahoo!"

"Get some!"

"Hey, guys look at this!"

 _*One of the teens in a skull helmet performs a wheelie in the streets chuckling along with his friends as they take a sharp turn and go down a dark alleyway as their headlights capture a man dressed in a red and black priest robe with a bible in hand.*_

"Ah, gentlemen. Good to see you tonight."

 _*He closes his book and looks up revealing his elderly face to them. He grins at the children.*_

"What the hell old man? Where do you think you are?"

 _*Yelled one of the teens as he got off of his bike and glared at him. Their eyes and skin soon flashed revealing stain-glass marking as his voice becomes distorted and nearly demonic.*_

" _ **You think you can just walk in on our turf?"**_

"Please my child. I'm not here to start a scuffle. I am only here to talk to you all. Tell me. Have you heard the word of god?"

 _*Silence rings in the air before the teenagers break out into laughter at the man's remark. The teen with stain glass marking then whistles as one of the others toss a metal bat into the air allowing him to catch it and point at the old man.*_

 _ **"Old man. I'm in a bit of a good mood today. So instead of draining you I'll just-"**_

 _*His sentence is then cut off as his and the others screams fill the empty alleyway. One, however, manages to run away as the priest flashes a toothy grin while surrounded by the dead corpses of the various teens in their Kaijin forms. He reaches down and picks up his hat from a pool of Worm blood.*_

"Ah… It does my heart good to cleanse this city. Hopefully, my work can be done soon."

 _*The beeping of a watch is heard as he rolls up his sleeve to see his watch. His eyes widen as he runs out of the alley and heads to the bus stop.*_

"Oh no! I forgot about Saturday Service! I better hurry and catch the bus. Wait!"

 _*He yells as the bus arrives and allows him on with only a minute to spare. He exhales and takes a seat next to a window with a smile. He then looks out to see said teen still running away pushing other citizens out of the way in a frantic and almost psychotic panic. The priest smiles for a brief second before snapping his fingers releasing the sound of a bell ringing.*_

"P-Please! HElp me! He killed them! A human killed- **GAH!"**

 _*The boy stops instantly as his fingers begin to twitch and veins appear on his neck. His eyes flash red before exploding into a torrent of green light and vines before emerging as a Dragon Inves. He roars and begins to attack the civilians before running into the city before the roar of an almost demonic engine. A large headlight turns on as a Kamen Rider in a strange suit of armor(think EVA-01 and Kamen Rider Amazon Neo fused) serves as its rider with blue neon lines running throughout the suit drawing attention to him. The Riders large blue compound eyes illuminate the night before hitting the gas and driving head first towards the monster. It reaches out with its claws and arm cutter blades as blue flames surround them extending their reach and power before skidding onto the floor and slashing the Inves in half causing the beast to unleash an almost unholy roar of pain into the night sky. The rider hits the break and watches the monster slowly turn to dust with blue cracks forming all around its body before exploding in a blue fire. The Rider starts his bike up and then drives off in silence. The title of the episode then appears.*_

 **EPISODE 1: IMMIGRATION SONG**

 _*The voice of a flight attendant is then heard.*_

"Attention passengers! Attention passengers! We are preparing to land in Asgardia City! Please store your trays and return your seats to their upright positions."

 _*Adele jumps in her seat at the sudden announcement as she yawns and fixes her hair. Still groggy, she prepares herself for getting off of the plane, all the while she's thinking to herself how exactly she got herself into this situation.*_

 _ **(Two Weeks Earlier)**_

"Adele. Can you please pick that up?"

 _*Said Kirisen in a sleepy state with her head upon the lap of Adele, her wife, who was stroking her hair. The female magic user rolled her eyes before chuckling and grabbing the phone off of its hook. She answered it.*_

"Adele Soma-Tomari, how can I help you?"

 _*She said to the phone.*_

" _Hello, Mrs. Soma-Tomari. So sorry to disturb you this late but I'm from the City of Asgardia Council. We need your assistance."_

"Alright. What's the problem?"

" _We need your magic expertise and your skills as a Rider. We've had various magical attacks in densely human populated areas of the city and worst of all, human council members have been disappearing all over. We fear this may be the work of a Kaijin radical. Do you think you and your wife could come down to the city and help us out?"_

 _Adele thought about it for a brief moment and saw the tired look on her wife's face. She remembered how earlier today, Kirisen and her both encountered the Rider named Star-Crossed once again and how he was a bit of a drag on her wife.*_

"My wife's too tired out. But I can come over."

" _Thank you! We will pay for transportation and rooming. Thank you so much!"_

"No problem."

 _ **(Present Day)**_

 _*Adele struggles through the crowd of people until finally making it out of the airport and into the large and bustling city filled with Kaijin and humans walking in and out of the airport, cabs and even landing. She smiled, walking through the city taking notice of the bright blue sky, towering structures, and various creatures once thought to be mankind's enemies walking beside them.*_

"I hope I've made you proud, dad…"

 _*She muttered to herself, clutching the hand her Lightning ring was on. The sputtering of a bike engine is then heard.*_

"Look out!"

 _*Yelled a young male as she turned her head only to be met with the face of a young Japanese male screaming as he and Adele collide into one another.*_

"GAHH! God damn it!"

 _*Adele got up, rubbing her head in pain. Before she was a young man in a brown and black letterman jacket with a black T-Shirt, Denim Jeans, and black Timberland boots. He rubbed his head in pain, hissing as he looks up at Adele with his brown eyes.*_

"Oh god, are you okay?"

 _*She asked, going over to the man. He blushed at the very sight of Adele and backed a few inches away before standing up and brushing himself off. He then bowed to her.*_

"O-Oh yeah! I'm fine, just hit a rock on my way here. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Are you sure? That was a nasty hit."

 _*She asked, concern filling her voice.*_

"Of course. I'm fine miss. J-Just a bit banged up. But I am so sorry about that. Please let me pay for any damages to your luggage or your person!"

 _*He said with panic filling his own.*_

"That's not necessary, I've taken a beating harder than that."

"Still. I'm so sorry. I was in a rush and clumsy and… wait. OH NO! THE PIZZA!"

 _*He screamed as he ran to the sight of his downed bike and saw that the pizza's were now all over the sidewalk pavement and currently being dinner for a flock of pigeons. His face then took on an expression of pure sorrow as he stared at the defiled pizzas.*_

"I'm so gonna be fired."

"It's ok, I can fix it."

 _*Adele said as she put on a ring, a picture of clock hands going counterclockwise on it. She scanned it with her driver.*_

" _Reverse, Please!"_

 _*As if the whole thing was a video rewinding, the scene went back to how it was a minute ago. Immediately, the crowd of citizens around them back away out of fear at her recent action. The boy as well shivered.*_

"W-W-Wizard!"

 _*He screamed before getting on his bike and immediately driving away. The sound of police sirens then entered the scene as a pair of police officers arrived at the scene.*_

"Hello, there miss. We'd like to talk to you in private."

"Uh….ok? What's everyone so afraid of?"

 _*Adele asked, confusing clearly on her face. The officers placed their hands on her shoulder before the click of handcuffs could be heard.*_

"Don't worry friend. We'll explain everything at the station, tourist."

' _Hrm…..should I escape? Or would that be more trouble than it's worth…"_

 _*She thought. However, she was already inside of the patrol car before she could even think as they made their way to the station through the city.*_

"So then miss. May I ask why you were using Magic in a public area?"

"I was just helping a guy who dropped the pizza he was delivering. If magic is forbidden here, I'm sorry, I don't exactly have a book of this city's laws on me."

"It's alright. Honestly, Everyone makes a mistake when they first come to the city. But please be careful. A lot of the 'other folks' aren't okay with powers being used. Speaking of which, why help that thing?"

"'Thing?' He was just a delivery boy doing his job. I didn't see anything wrong with helping him."

"His names Giovanni. Sure he seems cute, but one wrong move and he'll go all Phantom on yeah!"

 _*His partner then laughed as they neared the police station only to be stopped by a stretch limo who parked in front of them.*_

"Who the hell?! Stay here will ya."

 _*The partner said as he got out of the car. The window then winded down revealing the driver to be an Englishman in a swallowtail butlers outfit. He looked at the officer with a stern face before handing him a slip of paper changing the officers face from confident and egotistic, to that of a child who's about to be scolded by his parents. The officer then ran to the car and opened the backseat allowing Adele to leave.*_

"Y-You are free to go, ma'am. Have a nice day."

"Wait. What the hell are you doing?! You're just letting her g-what the?"

 _*He then took the slip of paper from his partner and instantly froze before joining his partner in kissing Adele's ass.*_

"Thanks for that, mister."

 _*Adele said, walking to the Englishman.*_

"Hello madam. Are you Mrs. Soma-Tomari?"

 _*He asked in a voice and tone fitting for that of royalty.*_

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"My name is Chamberlain Bruno. But I'm not the one looking for you. He is."

 _*He said pointing to the back of the limo as the door then opens up. Chamberlain smirks before winding up his window with a small smirk on his face. Adele went over to the back door and found herself met with a Wolf Imagin sitting inside of the car wearing a suit with a red tie.*_

" **Hello, Mrs. Soma-Tomari. I believe my assistant has alerted you to our desperate situation?"**

"Yes."

" **Good. Get in."**

 _*She nodded and entered the vehicle with the Kaijin who held out his hand/paw to her.*_

" **It's so glad to meet you Mrs. Witch. I honestly looked up to you and your wife when I moved to this city. You're even the reason I'm here running for office."**

"A pleasure to meet you too."

" **Granted while I've always wanted to meet you. I'm so ashamed that it's under these dire circumstances. You're aware of the disappearances correct?"**

"Yes."

" **Good. Then you're up to speed. As of current, last night something worst occurred. A group of young Kaijins was found killed in the alleyway beside Tezuka Street. 5 Orphenocs, 2 Worms, and 1 Fangire. We have theories but this is the second case of young Kaijins being murdered in the night."**

"Any signs of how they were killed?"

 _*He hung his head in shame as he responded.*_

" **N-No. None at the moment. I'm sorry."**

"It's ok. I'll help."

" **Thank you so much! So much! We can take you to the scene of the most recent crime if you don't mind?"**

"Sure."

" **Thank you. Chamberlain. Head to the scene."**

 _*The Englishman nodded before driving the car to the long and currently swarmed alleyway as police caution tape blocked both sides. Once they left Adele saw the aftermath of the murder as it was still fresh.*_

"Damn…"

 _*A large presence is then felt behind her as a yellow and black Worm appeared behind her in an officers uniform. In between his claws was a cigarette.*_

" _I know. It never gets easier to watch this mess doesn't it?"_

 _*Adele shook her head, looking at the scene. Another creature, a Roidmude appeared behind her and ran in to look through the scene before transforming into a female woman with short brown hair and brown eyes.*_

"I need CSI and stat! We need to preserve the scene before it's contaminated. And you are?"

 _*She asked turning to Adele.*_

"Adele Soma-Tomari. I was brought here to help with investigating and putting an end to this threat."

 _*The woman scanned her up and down before glaring.*_

"Unimpressive."

 _*Adele chuckled.*_

"Say what you want about me. I ain't looking for fans."

"I wasn't talking about that."

 _*She said while looking at her stomach and then poking. She sighed and walked away from her as the Worm held the tape above her head.*_

" **Don't mind her. She's just a grump when she's hungover. Names Basalik by the way. But most call me Baz."**

"Nice to meet you."

" **It trues what they say 'about you?"**

"What you mean?"

" _That you're really her. Witch. I mean it is a very valid question."_

"Oh yeah. Have been for nearly a decade."

" _Wow. Good job to you. I'm honestly amazed."_

 _*Adele smiles at his comment before a small crowd of press appears at the scene of the crime. Baz groans as he takes a drag from his cigarette and looks at the crowd.*_

" **Oh great. These assholes. Listen, I'll handle the mosquitoes while you go ahead and see what you can find. Sound good?"**

"Yeah."

 _*Bas nodded and walked towards the crowd of reporters discarding the butt of his cigarette. Adele looked at the remains of the crime slightly groaning as she started to regret not having her wife here.*_

 _*"Ugh...you're so much better at this than me, Kiri…" She thought. It was then at the corner of her eye she saw a trail of sand leading away from the crime scene and into the sewers. The other female officer then approached her.*_

"You got anything Rider?"

"A trail of sand."

"Sand?"

 _*The officer then knelt down and ran her finger across the sand. She glared at her eyes began to glow blue before looking up and sighing.*_

"Good job. Rider. I'll have a team separate and investigate the sewers."

"Good idea."

"Come on guys. We should probably leave this to CSI anyway. Miss Adele due to you being asked to help out, in this case, you'll be coming with us. You have a ride?"

"Yeah, I have a motorcycle."

"Good. You can follow us then. By the way, you might be assigned to a troubling group who's in charge of stuff like this."

 _*She said in a very distasteful tone at the latter half of that sentence.*_

"Uh….ok…"

 _ **(Later at the Police HQ)**_

 _*Adele stands outside of a small door with the sign stating 'Kaijin Protection Division' on the front. The woman sighed as she stood beside Adele before holding the knob.*_

"By the way. You're gonna need to keep your guard up. These guys aren't the best of officers in the force."

"Ok."

 _*Once she opened the door, it was too late. Inside of the room was a small group of Kaijin and one human. One was an Elementary Inves who was currently making small Origami Frogs, another was a Bugster who was playing a video game on the TV screen against a Cobra Roidmude, and finally was a Ganma who was sitting in her true form listening to music while walking around holding a large boombox. Adele turned to her side to find the woman twitching as her eyes began to glow blue before transforming into her true Bat Roidmude form.*_

" **YOU LAZY BUMS!"**

 _*The entire group instantly dropped what they were doing (in some cases literally) as they all lined up and saluted her.*_

" **Good afternoon, Chief Katsuki!"**

 _*Adele snorted to herself. The chief exhaled loudly before reverting back to her true self and rubbing her temples.*_

"Good. Now then. Everyone you have a supervisor for today until this newest case is put away. This here is Adele Soma-Tomari. Also known as Kamen Rider Witch. She'll be aiding you guys and accompanying you around the field. Got it? Good. Now then… wait. Where is your boss?"

" **I ain't-a boss Yui. I'm basically their babysitter."**

 _*Adele turned around as Baz stood behind her with a cup of coffee in hand. He looked down at her and chuckled.*_

" **Well, I'll be a horses ass! Are you working in my department now? Nice to see you again."**

 _*He held his claws out to Adele. She smiled, shaking his hand-er-claw.*_

"She ain't working for you Basilisk. She's taking your job."

 _*She said smiling before walking away leaving them behind. Bas then twitches annoyed before looking at Adele.*_

" **Well. At least it's an actual Rider."**

 _*He said before lining up with his crew and then saluting her.*_

"Boys boys, there's no need for that."

 _*Adele said before the female Ganma glared at her.*_

"What?"

 _*Adele asked.*_

" **Don't mind Kim there. She's a bit upset when people don't really notice her. Either way. What's the first order of business boss?"**

"Well...I don't know your names. So...how bout introductions?"

 _*The group mumbled to one another before Bas walked up and spoke.*_

" **Names Basilisk. I'm a Native Worm and if you want to get on my good side. I don't do menthol cigarettes."**

 _*He went back in line as the others looked at him before looking back at Adele. The Elementary Inves then walked out alongside the Cobra Roidmude. It began to chitter and chirp like an actual insect before the Roidmude translated.*_

" **He goes by Tsurugi. He's an Inves and likes Origami and Frogs. He's also the youngest here. I'm Junji. A Roidmude who plays video games. Don't expect much from me okay."**

 _*The bugster then walks out.*_

" _ **Names Zetsu. I'm a bugster from the game Spirit Walk. I like games. That's it."**_

 _*He walks back into the line before looking at Junji before the last one remaining was the Ganma Girl. Who simply huffed her chest and turned invisible.*_

" **And… she's gone."**

"Uh….ok.."

 _*Adele said, baffled by the Ganma Girl. Bas sighed and scratched his head before looking at Adele.*_

" **So then boss. Anything you wanna do now? We have the old case files in the back if you wanna check them out."**

"Thanks. I think some more info could help us out."

 _*He nods and opens the backroom revealing to Adele the mountains of boxes filled with missing person cases and various other case files. Adele twitches as Bas takes out another cigarette and lights it.*_

" **Looks like we're gonna be here for awhile. I'll order us some food."**

 _*"I really wish you were here, Kiri…* Adele thought as she sweatdropped like an anime character.*_

 _ **(Hours Later)**_

 _*Adele walked out of the police station, her eyes droopy and tired as Bas walked out behind her.*_

" **I'm guessing you're not used to working an actual Job huh?"**

"Kiri's usually the one with a job…."

 _*He lit another cigarette and sighed as he put on his hat and looked down at her.*_

" **I could tell. You had no idea what you were doing. Either way, since you're new here wanna grab a drink or two? I know a great bar down on Devil's Island. Bottomless Steak Fries."**

"Good idea."

 _*They went on their way to the area of the city which was dilapidated and in a horribly ruined state. Adele looked around and saw something graffitied to the side of an empty and defunct apartment building. An image of an almost demonic Rider's helmet with two large blue compound eyes with a single horn going upwards and a mouth guard with a design giving it the appearance of having fangs. Bas then yelled from behind her.*_

" **Yo. What are you doing?"**

 _*Adele turned to him, pointing to the image.*_

"Any idea what that's all about?"

 _*Bas looked at the image and growled before taking his cigarette out of his mouth and stomped it out.*_

" **Blood. An urban myth. Nothing more. Nothing less. Come on. Let's head in before all the good booze is gone."**

"Alright then.."

 _*They entered the bar to find the building running amok with various drunk Kaijins fighting, drinking, and some even f &$king. While Bas looked like he'd just came home while Adele, on the other hand, thought to herself.*_

" _Well….only the 2nd time I've come to a place like this."_

 _*She thought. The next few hours were occupied by Bas and Adele drinking themselves to near death with Adele now sitting at the bar looking at her phone to find no message from Kirisen. The bartender then placed another glass in front of Adele.*_

"Let me guess. Significant other hasn't messaged you since you got here?"

 _*Asked the man as he poured out into the glass.*_

"You betcherass she hasn't…"

 _*A drunk Adele said, downing the glass. The bartender chuckled before pouring out some more for her.*_

"So then. I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and ask-she's home and you're stuck here. Right or wrong?"

"Right as rain….heh...right ass…."

 _*Adele chuckled a bit, drinking.*_

"Alright then. Final question. Is that guy with you?"

 _*He said pointing to Bas who was using his Clock Up Ability to steal fries from other patrons along with their booze.*_

"Heshinvited me in here….ha….henshin….henshin….."

 _*Adele giggled uncontrollably. The bartender sighed and scratched his head before Adele's vision began to blur before falling over onto the floor.*_

 _ **(Sometime Later)**_

 _*Adele instantly wakes up sitting inside of a booth as the bartender cleans up the counter.*_

"Oh, you're awake!"

"How long was I out?"

"Long enough for the placed to clear out once they heard 'he' was coming this way."

"Who?"

 _*The bartender goes silent as the power goes out within the bar.*_

"Blood."

 _*A loud and demonic roar is heard as the blur of lights can be heard from outside along with a loud explosion that illuminates the bar. Adele immediately flees the bar and storms outside to find a large wall of flames along with a destroyed car and an injured Troll Phantom who struggles to stand on his feet. He looks over to Adele and screams out to her.*_

" _ **P-Please! Help me! You have to hide me!"**_

 _*He screamed as in the distance a single head light is seen with a pair of neon blue eyes with similar colored lines. Like a demon dwelling in the darkness the engine begins to growl and revs up.*_

" _ **He's going to kill me!"**_

 _*Adele ran to the Phantom, helping him up. The Rider opposite to them starts his bike and drives directly towards them as his bike releases a roar akin to that of a demon from hell. The Rider closes in on the two before the Phantom pushes Adele out of the way and takes the hit of the bike, sending him flying into the flames. The Rider stops his bike and dismounts as he slowly makes his way to the now-injured Phantom. He growls before a dark blue flame erupts from his body, blinding Adele as she sees it form a very horrific image of a four-eyed wolf. The Rider takes a crouching position.*_

"STOP!"

 _*Adele yells, trying to get up. It's too late. The Rider launches himself into the air as the demonic wolf disperses and flows to his legs enhancing their power before striking the Phantom in the chest with a dropkick creating a wave of energy that sends it flying before landing on the ground screaming in pain. Cracks form on his body emitting blue flames before engulfing him turning him to nothing but ash. The Rider then stands and makes his way back to his bike.*_

"Kisama…"

 _*Adele grunts, getting up, the Rider stops and looks at her with his glowing blue eyes piercing her soul. Adele then holds up her Flame Ring and places it on her finger.*_

"Henshin."

 _*She says, scanning the ring on her driver.*_

" _FLAME! PLEASE! Heat, Heat, Heat Heat Heat!"_

 _*A red circle passes through Adele, turning her into her Flame Style. The Rider in silence stands still with the crimson flames behind him. A low growl is heard from him before the neon blue lines increase their brightness before unleashing an explosion of blue flames reforming into the demonic image of the wolf once again.*_

" _You'll pay for what you've done."_

 _*Adele says, scanning a ring.*_

" _COINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!"_

 _*Adele twirls, her foot glowing with raging fire, getting into a stance. The Rider crouches down as the flames surround his body and transcend down to his feet. The two launch into the air and fly towards one another leaving a trail of fire.*_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 2**_


	2. II-Demon of the City

**Kamen Rider**

 **Blood**

 **II-Demon of the City**

 _*A giant explosion of fire erupts from outside of the bar as Witch is sent flying onto her back while the Rider, known as Blood, lands on his feet. The neon line on his body releasing smoke as he growls and faces the damaged Rider.*_

" _Damn…"_

 _*Witch said as she put on a blue ring, scanning it.*_

" _WATER, PLEASE! SUI, SUI SUI SUI!"_

 _*A blue circle enveloped her, turning the red parts of her outfit blue, her outfit gaining a slight water pattern. She twirled her staff, jumping at the demonic Rider. He stood still and dodged her attack before grabbing her staff and growling before throwing her into the air away from him. His blue lines glowed once again brighter as the demonic wolf once again returned and unleashed a powerful howl which shook the ground as the Rider held out his fist before taking in the demonic energy. He looked at her and charged forward with the energy infused into his fist and threw a powerful jab at her.*_

" _Shi-"_

 _*Witch didn't get to finish as she was punched in the abdomen, being sent flying into a building. She groaned in pain as she arose from the wreckage with her torso smoking from the attack. She looked to see the Rider going back to his bike.*_

" _Oh no you don't, you son of a bitch."_

 _*She said, scanning a ring.*_

" _BIND, PLEASE!"_

 _*Several Water tendrils reached out and grabbed the bike. The chains hissed as the bike started up on its own unleashing a burst of demonic powers before speeding up and breaking from the chains as it races to its master. Witch then noticed something strange by the bikes power. How it felt like an inner Phantom running wild.*_

" _Damn it!"_

 _*She yelled, punching a wall. The Rider then drove off into the night as power returned to the area leaving both Witch and the carnage behind him. Adele stood up as she deactivated her form before falling to her knees with her stomach in pain due to the attack.*_

" _I'm sorry…."_

 _*She said, almost as if she was speaking to the dead bodies of the demonic Rider's victim. She then pulled out her Connect Ring and scanned it.*_

 _ **(The Morning After)**_

 _*Adele woke up somewhere. She groaned in pain when she tried to sit up. She clutched her stomach before looking at her phone to find a missed call from Kirisen.*_

' _Damn...must be really worried about me…'_

 _*She thought. A knock is then heard at her door.*_

" **Um… Boss?"**

 _*Adele got up from her bed, groaning in pain as she limped to the door, opening it. On the other side, Basilisk wearing shades to help with his current situation.*_

" **Morning. You hungover too?"**

"Hungover and sporting a nice bruised rib cage from what I can guess."

" **Wait. Bruised Rib Cage? The hell happened to you after I left?"**

"Got into a tussle with someone I'm sure is responsible for the murders."

" **What?!"**

"A Kamen Rider."

" **Wait. Blood?! You think Blood did this?"**

"I don't think. I _know._ I saw him murder a Phantom in front of me."

 _*Bas bares a look of shock on his face as he backs away before looking at her.*_

" **Come on. Let's head back to the team and discuss this."**

"Right."

 _ **(At the Police HQ)**_

"No way."

 _*Said Yui, the Police Chief, with her back turned to both Adele and Bas while making herself a cup of French Vanilla coffee.*_

"I'm not dropping everything because of your theory, and I emphasize theory, that a myth is responsible for these murders."

"I saw it with my own eyes. He punched me into unconsciousness for Christ's sake!"

"And where is this proof exactly? Do you have anything at all to clarify that it was the mythical Kamen Rider Blood created to scare kids into acting like angels?"

 _*She asked as she finished her coffee and looked at the Witch and the Worm with a serious look in her eyes.*_

"Not at the moment, no. But next time I see him, I'll get you proof."

"There is no next time. What I want, no, what I need is something concrete. Something solid that can prove that we have the perp and the people don't have to worry."

 _*Adele clenched her fist.*_

"Well, then good luck with that. I'm gonna catch him myself."

 _*She said, walking out.*_

" **Yo! Adele wait!"**

 _*Yelled Bas as he followed her out of the building.*_

"What?"

 _*Adele said, obviously frustrated.*_

" **You gotta calm down. You running out into this hellhole of a city won't help you find him. He's a literal enigma and only comes out at night. Besides. Didn't you just say he kicked your ass?"**

"I wasn't powerful enough. I can still take him another form."

 _*Adele said, walking to her bike, which she had called with her magic. He sighed as the people around her panic for a small moment before he holds out his badge to try and calm them down.*_

" **Please. Understand that you running off ain't gonna help anything. Come back in and talk this out with everyone."**

"Uptight noodle ain't gonna help. And it sure as hell doesn't seem like she'll let the rest of the guys help."

" **So you're just gonna run off and find him anywhere?"**

 _*Adele stopped, taking a deep breath. Bas noticed this and continued*_

" **You calm now?"**

 _*Adele turned to face him.*_

"My mother was murdered by someone just like this, and I was never able to truly get justice….now, because of someone just like him, people have died….I can't stand by while this happens…..but….you're right...I can't do this alone."

" **Then you gonna trust me and get the team?"**

 _*Adele nodded.*_

" **Good. Now let's head back in."**

 _*The 2 went back in, and entered the KPD room to find the resident officers all tired and doing other things as their eyes immediately glared at Adele with anger behind them.*_

"Sorry about that, guys."

 _*The Inves chitters angrily before Junji translated for him.*_

" **He said, "Sorry doesn't give me back hours of claw cramps." He also said a large amount of profanity."**

"Uh...ok."

" **Listen, guys. While we all would've rather done anything else, manual labor ain't gonna be the death of us. Now then, Adele here has something to tell us."**

 _*Adele nodded.*_

"Kamen Rider Blood is real. I saw him murder a Phantom with my own eyes last night."

 _*All of them instantly go silent. Zetsu then speaks.*_

" _ **Explain."**_

"Baz and I were at the bar….I woke up later and as I was walking out, I saw a Phantom run to me. Then….he appeared. I tried protecting the Phantom, but…..he was too strong…."

 _*The female Ganma then looked at her before disappearing once again. Zetsu runs up to her and asks her.*_

" _ **What did he look like? Was a giant monster like everyone says? Was he a werewolf?"**_

"He was armored. I couldn't see….but he looked human shaped."

" _ **So it was a human who did this?"**_

"Might've been. Most Kamen Riders are human."

" **Therefore we shouldn't rule out the possibility of a Kaijin committing these murders."**

"Yeah. It's possible a kaijin got their hands on the powers of a Rider."

" _ **Well then what are we supposed to do? This city has over 10 thousand Kaijin living in right now. There's also more humans than we know what to do with. So how exactly are we gonna find this guy?"**_

"Find anyone with a supreme hate for kaijin. Next time I see Blood, I'll see what I can find out."

 _*The Inves chitters once again. To which Junji translates once again.*_

" **And if we get caught in the crossfire?"**

"I won't let that happen."

 _*At that moment Chief Yui walked into the office looking around to find them all surrounding Adele. She growled before yelling.*_

"What are you all doing here?!"

 _*Everyone turned to her.*_

" **Um… Nothing major chief. Just showing pictures of Adele and me from the bar last night."**

 _*He then elbowed Adele telling her to back him up.*_

"Yeah. We had a hell of a time."

 _*Adele said, taking out a picture of her laughing with other customers at the bar. Yui raised her brow and glared noticing Adele's current demeanor. She sighed and rubbed eyes before looking at the crew.*_

"Fine. Well then when you're done with that, you guys have an actual job that you've been assigned to do."

 _*She then held up a poster for the mayoral campaign and the debate for later today.*_

"The current Mayoral candidates are going to have a debate tonight at the City Theater. Each of them honestly afraid that someone or a group might just try something drastic to get their point across. So-"

" **So you want us to be on guard duty all night."**

"Right on the nose. Cancel any and all plans you had tonight. This is a direct order."

 _*She then looked at Adele and asked.*_

"We can rely on you right Mrs. Rider?"

 _*Adele nodded.*_

"Good."

 _*She said before leaving them behind. The team continued to prepare themselves for that night with Bas being the mission head and in charge of directing the group. After two hours, the group then went their separate ways for lunch. Adele drove through the city for minutes before stopping by a Diner named 'Soma Family Diner'.*_

"Huh…"

 _*She said, getting off her bike. The Diner was fairly small and had a large neon sign of the name. In one of the windows was also a sign that stated 'Try our new Sugar Doughnuts! Buy 1 Get 1 free!'. Adele's eyes lit up a bit.*_

"Guess I'm more popular than I thought.."

 _*She muttered, going in. Once inside she found the small diner filled to the brim with various Kaijin eating both strange and normal foods with the only humans being the dark-skinned waitress at the cash register and the man at the grill. The woman looked at her with a smile before jumping over the counter and handing her a menu.*_

"Hello, Miss! My names Lisa and I'll be your server today. Please take a seat at the counter if you want and I'll see you soon."

 _*Adele chuckled at the woman's energy, sitting at the counter. A click is then heard from her right. She looked over in surprise to find Giovanni, the same pizza boy from earlier, holding a small film camera in hand. The camera then ejected the photo of Adele slowly as his hands shivered in fear.*_

"U-Um…"

"You a photographer, too?"

 _*Adele asked. Giovanni looked surprised as he placed his camera back on the counter.*_

"N-Not really. It's not my job but I guess I do it. For fun."

 _*He said looking away and staring at the photo of Adele. Lisa then came back with a notepad.*_

"Okay then. Good Afternoon miss. How may I serve you today?"

"Well, I heard you got some new Sugar Donuts."

"Oh yeah! They're a new recipe my husband just created. Would you like to try one?"

"Sure."

"Great! Okay, then one Sugar Doughnut. Anything else you'd like?"

"A drink would be nice. Got any?"

"Of course. We serve coffee for only 99 cents if that's okay?"

"Sure."

 _*Adele said, getting out her wallet. Giovanni then raised his hand.*_

"C-Can I have one two Lisa."

"Really? Again Gio? You really gotta eat something for once when in here. Your Doughnut will be ready in no time miss."

 _*Adele nodded with a smile. Lisa sighed and walked away as she ripped the note from her notepad as she left Giovanni chuckling.*_

"So, uh...sorry about freaking you out earlier."

 _*Adele said to Giovanni. Giovanni rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.*_

"No, it's fine. I'm really sorry for bringing attention to you. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright. I didn't know magic was illegal here."

"No, it's fine. Most don't really notice but it really did throw me for a loop. Never met a magician beforehand."

"I'm a witch, not a magician. There's a difference."

"Oh sorry about that again."

"It's ok. But if I may ask, what's everyone's problem with magic? I got arrested for Christ's sake."

"Well… It's mostly because of the fear Kaijin have of Magic users and Riders. You have to admit Riders don't have the best of reputations."

"Yeah, we do tend to blow 'em up a lot. But that's only the ones who are criminals."

 _*Lisa then returned with two coffees and a plate of Sugar Doughnuts along with a smile on her face.*_

"Okay, then guys. I have two coffees and a plate of doughnuts. Here you guys go!"

 _*She said handing them to the two. She then stared at Giovanni*_

"Seriously Gio. We don't have the cheap coffee offer so that people can mooch off of it."

 _*Giovanni chuckled nervously as he held his cup of coffee. Adele took a bite of the donut. She twitched for a moment as she stared at the doughnut before swallowing her bite of it. Her eyes soon lit up like sparkles as she grinned like a baby given candy.*_

"I'm in Donut heaven…"

 _*She said dreamily as her eyes sparkled anime style. Lisa laughed happily at Adele's expression while Giovanni looked on with a deadpan expression.*_

"They can't be that good."

 _*Adele's head slowly turned to him, as if it was a slowly creaking door.*_

"Huh? What's wrong? ARRGH!"

 _*He yelled as a doughnut was instantly shoved down his throat by Adele causing him to fall onto the floor before swallowing the doughnut coughing.*_

"What the hell was-"

 _*A brief pause then occurred as he sat back down and looked at Lisa.*_

"I would like another doughnut please."

 _*Lisa chuckled.*_

"Coming right up."

 _*Lisa walked off to her husband and told him the order as he smiled, leaving Adele and Giovanni alone. Giovanni fiddled with his camera for a brief moment and smiled.*_

"So, I dunno if I introduced myself already or not. My name's Adele."

 _*Adele said. He looked surprised and coughed as he held out his hand to her.*_

"G-Giovanni. I'm still very sorry for what happened."

 _*Adele chuckled as she shook his hand.*_

"Not a problem at all."

 _*Giovanni chuckled before looking at Adele's leg.*_

"Um… Is your leg okay? It seems bruised."

 _*Adele looked at her leg.*_

"A Kamen Rider did this. One I believe is responsible for recent murders."

 _*Giovanni stiffened as he began to shiver in fear.*_

"K-K-Kamen Rider?!"

"Yeah. And from the looks of it, he's a Dark Rider."

"And what are those?"

"A Dark Rider is an evil Kamen Rider, usually a dark version of a good Rider, like Dark Kiva or Dark Drive. But there have been exceptions to this rule, such as Kamen Rider Sorcerer, Eternal, or Chronos."

"S-So then they're evil huh. An evil Kamen Rider is in the city."

"Yes. Kicked my ass hard."

 _*Giovanni twitched as Lisa came back with a plate of doughnuts for the two.*_

"Okay, then you two. I hope you all have empty stomachs for-"

 _*Before she could finish her sentence, Giovanni slammed a 1000 yen bill onto the table and ran out of the diner as if his life depended on it.*_

"Huh?! Gio!"

"Oh damn…..I'll take that to go."

 _*Adele said. Meanwhile, Giovanni ran down into the alleyways across from the diner and turned the nearest corner before bumping into a Construction Roidmude, A large being with a metallic body and several steel beams popping out of its back. It also held large grasshopper like eyes.*_

" _Whoa. Watch it, man!"_

 _*It said. Giovanni fell onto his back and rubbed his bloody nose before the Roidmude and the other two Spider Roidmudes stood behind him. Giovanni shivered and crawled away out of fear as he then grabbed him by the leg.*_

" _Where do you think you're going?"_

 _*The roidmude said.*_

" _Ha! A little chicken!"_

 _*A spider roidmude said, making chicken noises. The second one then spoke.*_

" _ ***sniff**sniff***_ _Wait… Oh shit! Boss! Look he fucking pissed his pants."_

"P-Please. I don't want any trouble! Please!"

" _You shouldn't have pissed me off, then."_

 _*The leader said, chuckling. He raised his fist and slammed it against Giovanni's face, sending him flying onto the floor with blood dripping from his nose. He struggled to speak as blood dripped from his nostrils. He could feel the vomit coming up as the trio moved in closer.*_

" _Aw, he looks hurt. Gonna cry, pants-pisser?"_

 _*Giovanni groaned in pain before turning around to face the trio, except now his one brown eyes suddenly changed to bright blue with his iris' now slits. The trio instantly backed away out of fear as he emitted a terrifying aura. Like that of a lion waiting to attack his prey. However, a rock suddenly dropped onto the head of the Metal Roidmude causing him to scream in pain.*_

"Now now, children. Didn't your mothers teach you it isn't polite to break people's noses?"

 _*The voice of Adele said as she stood, leaning against the wall of the alley. Giovanni's eyes returned to normal as the Spider Roidmude turned to face her.*_

" _What the?! Who the hell do you think you are doing that to our boss you bitch?!"_

 _*Adele then put on her Flame ring, scanning it on her belt.*_

" _Flame, Please!"_

"Kamen Rider Witch."

" _Heat, heat, HEAT HEAT HEAT!"_

 _*A red circle passed through Adele, turning her into her Flame Style before she brought out her staff, pointing it at them.*_

" _Pleased to beat you."_

" _Oh shit! I-It's her! Run!"_

 _*The two Spiders jumped into the air and crawled up against the wall as the Construction Roidmude groaned and escaped following the duo leaving Giovanni and Adele behind. Alone together again. Witch ran to Gio, helping him up.*_

" _Oh my God, are you okay!?"_

 _*She practically yelled, concern and worry filling her voice. Giovanni rubbed the blood away from his nostrils and stood up, brushing himself off. He then blushed and bowed to her.*_

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for helping me."

" _You're FUCKING BLEEDING! HOW IS THAT FINE!?"_

 _*She shouted, searching through her bag for some ring that would help.*_

"P-Please you don't need to freak out. This happens a lot! I have a first aid kit at home anyway!"

 _*Adele tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths.*_

" _...sorry…..I just...get worried…."_

"I-It's fine. But seriously thanks for helping me with those guys. It tends to happen a lot when you look this scrawny."

 _*He said chuckling as he knelt down and picked up his camera as if nothing had just happened.*_

" _Well, least I scared them off."_

 _*Adele said before canceling her transformation. Giovanni smiled and rubbed what remaining blood laid on his upper lip.*_

"Seriously though thank you. You didn't need to come here and help me."

"What kind of hero would I be if I didn't help out a friend in need?"

"I guess you're right there."

 _*The two shared a chuckle before being interrupted by the ringing of Adele's cellphone. She took it out, answering it.*_

"Hello?"

" _ **Yo. It's Bas. We need you back at HQ for roll call before we head out to the venue and provide security. Think you can hurry up and get back here?"**_

"On my way."

 _*Adele hung up the phone and scanned her connect Ring onto her finger before dragging out her bike from a magic circle.*_

"Huh? Is something wrong?"

"Venue needs security."

"Oh! You're going to the Mayoral Campaign Party tonight too?"

 _*He said smiling brightly.*_

"Guess I am."

 _*She said, smiling as she started her motorcycle. She drove off as Giovanni waved goodbye before yelling out.*_

"Goodbye!"

 _*Adele gave a thumbs up as she rode off.*_

 _ **(That Night)**_

" _Man. How the hell do you humans put up with these stupid monkey suits."_

 _*Said Zetsu as he struggled with his tie, groaning in irritation. The others were also in suits and dresses in the Ganma Girls' case as they stood outside of the mansion hosting the party inside.*_

"Alrighty, let's do this."

 _*Adele muttered to herself. Bas appeared behind her and slapped her on the back, chuckling before the team entered the building, finding themselves surrounded by tons of elite and rich women and men. Adele looked around, amazed at the place. However, she looked at Bas who was twitching with irritation as he and the team separated amongst the crew. He and Adele walked together as he growled and sighed.*_

" **Damnit. I need a smoke."**

"What, rich stuff stresses you out?"

" **Nah. It's the stuffiness and pompous air leaking out of each and every one of them."**

 _*Adele giggled, amused.*_

"Yeah. I've known plenty of people like this. Dated one once. Didn't last long."

" **I've had experience too. Parents didn't take too kindly when they saw this."**

"I can imagine."

 _*The two walk out of the building and wander out into a garden where Bas instantly had a cigarette in his mouth.*_

"So, uh….is someone planning to attack this place? Or did we just happened to be chosen to guard it?"

" **Mostly surveillance. They'd at least like to have someone ready in case something happens."**

 _*Said, Bas, as he and Adele made it to the edge of the manor. He puffed out the smoke from his cigarette and sighed.*_

" **So then. Since I'm now your employee, what's going on with your boss?"**

"Well...nothing much, really."

" **Bullshit. You do realize that you're a Kamen Rider right?"**

"Yeah, I do."

" **That's like me being Louie Armstrong and saying, nothing big. It's bullshit."**

 _*Adele chuckled a bit.*_

"I've just been thinking 'bout a lotta stuff…"

" **Like your wife or your theory on the Dark Rider Blood?"**

"Blood."

 _*Adele glares forward as memories from her encounter with the mentioned Rider flash in her mind. Adele's phone rings briefly, gaining her attention. She looks to find that it's Kirisen calling her.*_

"Sorry, I have to take this."

 _*She told Bas, walking off. A smile was on her face as she began to talk to her wife. Only for a small incident to occur. A loud explosion occurred as a car arrived at the front of the building, killing the passengers inside and gaining her and Bas' attention.*_

" **Come on the boss!"**

 _*Yelled Bas as he activated Clock Up and vanished leaving behind his cigarette. Adele put on her water ring, turning to her water style, following suit.*_

 _ **(ELSEWHERE)**_

 _*Elsewhere in the city Giovanni wandered the dark streets of Asgardia with a large envelope in hand and a smile on his face.*_

"Finally. I survived and finally got my freaking paycheck."

 _*The young man chuckled before he's suddenly grabbed by his collar and tossed into the nearest dark alley.*_

"Ow! Ow! Who the-"

 _*He was then kicked in the gut by a metallic foot. He groaned and vomited onto the pavement as above him stood the three Kaijin from earlier. The Metal Roidmude grinned devilishly.*_

" _No Kamen Rider to save you now, punk."_

" _Nothing but you and us, pissy pants!"_

 _*Said his cohort as he grabbed Giovanni's paycheck envelope and stared inside.*_

" _Shit! This isn't even enough to buy a freaking six pack. A piece of shit."_

 _*He said as the Metal Roidmude grabbed Giovanni and held him up and close to his face.*_

" _You better be ready for a large hospital bill if you survive this."_

"P-Please. Don't do this. I'll give you whatever you-GAH!"

 _*Giovanni froze as the Metal Roidmude moved his fist away from the young man's stomach.*_

"P-Please."

" _Heheheheh…."_

 _*A second blow lands on Giovanni's face as he's dropped onto the floor. The Spider Duo quickly gang up on him and begin to kick him down. Giovanni screams in pain and curls into a ball trying to defend himself.*_

" _You shouldn't have pissed us off, pissy pants!"_

"Please. Don't do this."

 _*He screamed as blood trickled down his forehead and nose. The Spider Roidmude then held up the envelope in hand.*_

" _Oi! Boss. What do we do with this crap? We can buy anything with it 'cept maybe a pizza."_

" _Hrm."_

 _*He dumps the cash into his metallic hand revealing nothing but a total of $300 dollars in cash. The Metal Roidmude scoff as he returns it to the envelope and tears it in half. Giovanni looks on in horror and the pieces of his paycheck fall to the ground.*_

"N-No."

" _Well well, it had one use after all."_

 _*The Metal Roidmude said, laughing at Giovanni's misery. Giovanni twitched as he slowly tried to get up only to be kicked in the face by another Spider Roidmude. As he falls the Spider's laugh before walking off with their boss. But Giovanni can be heard groaning in pain.*_

"P-Please. No. You c-can't do this."

" _Observe."_

 _*Said the Metal Roidmude as he stomped on the remains of the human's paycheck. The two spiders grabbed him and held him against the wall while the Metal Roidmude made it's way as it now stood face to face with Giovanni, whose head was looking down at the ground. The Metal Roidmude chuckled as he drew his arm back and threw his punch.*_

"Please."

 _*A shiver travels down the Roidmudes spine as they shiver in fear. Giovanni's fist clench as he shivers and begins to cry.*_

" _What the hell? Is the human actually crying?"_

" _HA! He's like a little crybaby bitch!"_

 _*The two Spider Roidmudes laughed as Metal lowered his fist. Giovanni panted as his body began to heat up intensely. He groaned in pain before slowly looking up at the trio with his eyes now bright blue.*_

" **R-Run!"**

 _*He screamed as his body suddenly unleashed a powerful wave of intense heat sending the trio flying into the opposite wall. Giovanni fell to his feet as his body released smoke from his skin. He panted like an animal as his blue eyes shined in the darkness. He spoke out in a demonic tone.*_

" **P-Please. Run. I don't want to-"**

 _*He fell silent. His eyes stared at the trio hungrily by their demonic glow. A single word escaped his lips.*_

" **Henshin."**

 _*An explosion of blue flames erupted from Giovanni's body alongside the demonic howling into the night. The flames blinded the three Roidmudes before a clawed silhouette growled and lunged at them. The Spider Roidmudes screamed as they both fell to their knees now baring two large craters where their cores laid. The figure emerged in flames stood behind the Metal Roidmude with his cohorts cores in his claws. HE crushed them causing the bodies to become consumed in blue flames.*_

" _A-Ahhh!"_

 _*Yelled Metal as he threw a punch only for it to be easily caught by the flaming figure. The shockwave from the punch sent the flames away, revealing to the Roidmude, Kamen Rider Blood.*_

" _B-Blood."_

 _*Blood growled as he exploded with blue flames which began to swirl around his left fist. He growled before crushing the Roidmudes hand with his right claw. The monster screamed in pain before Blood shoved his flaming left fist into its chest silencing it.*_

" _ **I'm sorry."**_

 _*Said Blood as the Metal Roidmude exploded before him leaving nothing behind but ash. Blood stood alone looking down at his claws. An explosion then rings through the air of the city gaining the attention of the rider. He looked out into the city before erupting azure flames from the neon lines in his body. The flames, paired alongside a demonic howling, change and distort into the roaring of an engine revealing Blood's Rider Machine. A pitch black and crimson Motorbike with blue neon lines along the sides and a pair of horns above the headlights. The bike released a powerful roar as Blood sat down and revved up the engine.*_

" _ **Let's go."**_

 _*He said before driving off towards the source of the explosion. The party hall.*_

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 3_**


End file.
